


maybe

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, in which sana learns to love lose and heal in kind, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of moments between sana and yousef throughout different points in sana’s life.





	1. basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to post this on ao3 after posting on Tumblr. There are 5 parts to this story and save for some minor editing is the exact same as the one I have already posted.  
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated! These two have my heart

 

i. (2016-09-12 17:50)

The first time she thinks that her feelings for Yousef might surpass the purely platonic ones characteristic of a sister’s for her older brother’s friend wasn’t an earth shattering moment of realization. It wasn’t an epiphany like the ones that suddenly emerged at the climax of every romantic comedy she had indulged in the past, where for some reason, none more important than the movie’s final credits fast approaching, the lead female finally became aware to the shock of no one but themselves that the man of their dreams had been right beside them the whole time. Whether it was their awkward colleague, their best friend or their hot neighbour, the similarity always seemed to lie in the fact that they had been there all along. It still surprised her to this day when she thought back to that moment, the girl who had scoffed at the predictability of the aforementioned films found herself in the position of their copy and pasted female leads. A regular Sally lost at a New Year’s party without Harry by her side, or the run of the mill Kathleen yearning for the love of her life who ended up being the business rival she had previously despised.

And yet, there she was, sitting on her bed still in her sweat drenched clothing, wondering what the hell had just happened. It didn’t feel half as dramatic or shock inducing, but the parallels were evident in the way her heart was beating just a little bit too fast, paired with the butterflies in her stomach that couldn’t be blamed entirely as the aftermath of her physical exertion from earlier on.

Sana had been shooting mindlessly at the net since the sun’s rays were still bright and beating down on her. A layer of sweat had developed on her skin, causing her clothing to stick uncomfortably to her body, but she kept going, the stress of her day gradually disappearing with every swish of the ball exiting the basket. The sky was no longer clear and blue, its hues blending into shades of purple and pink as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. Her movements became more lethargic and slowed, but she kept going, fully intending to beat her personal record before she left. As she lowered her stance in preparation for the next shot, she felt a presence behind her.

“You seem to get better every time I see you. A vast improvement from your earlier days.” Sana turned her head in the direction of the backhanded compliment, smiling lightly after realizing its source.

“Someone has to keep Elias from thinking he’s God’s gift to basketball whenever he wins against you guys.” she retorted. Yousef laughed good naturedly, knowing that the jab in her words was meant to be teasing if not completely accurate.

“You wound me.” he deadpanned, placing a hand over his heart. He held out his hands, waiting for Sana to throw him the ball.

It wasn’t the first time they had played together. At one point during Elias’s relationship with his friends, Sana had gradually started to join them in their games, and when no one objected it became a given that any time they went out to play, Sana would be there with them. However, this was the first time that she engaged in a face off, or anything really, one on one with Yousef, the most soft spoken of her brother’s raucous companions. Unlike Mutassim or Adam who she had no problem arguing with in a manner similar to her petty fights with Elias, or Mikael who would debate with her over political matters and discuss world news with, she rarely found herself talking to Yousef outside of the core group save for a wave of acknowledgement or simple greeting. The idea that she would ever be playing basketball with Yousef as her sole opponent was not only something unimaginable, but also kind of awkward.

Still, she tossed the ball into his awaiting hands with a little more force than anticipated, causing him to reel backward momentarily before recovering and flashing her a grin.

“Alright enough talk. _Show_ _me_ _what_ _you_ _got_ _girl_ .” He said the last sentence in English, cueing a chuckle from Sana before she sobered up and put on her game face.

It was more of a lighthearted back and forth then an actual game, both of them allowing the other to get their shots in with little interference. The silence shrouded them in a blanket of comfortable warmth. It wasn’t awkward like Sana had feared, rather it relaxed her into a state of mindlessness where the world ceased to exist outside the court, herself and Yousef, who would softly smile at her every time they made eye contact. In those instances, Sana felt her pulse quicken, a blush arising to taint her cheeks that she would later blame on the game’s nonexistent intensity, before quickly averting her gaze and focusing on the ball instead of the way Yousef would bite his lip after unsuccessfully blocking her shot or how he would messily brush back a lock of hair when it fell out of the confines of his bandana. After a long pause between shots where the ball had strayed off the court and Yousef had gone to fetch it, Sana looked up to the sky shocked to see that night was beginning to settle in, almost all the natural light that was visible before replaced with the glow radiating from lamps lining the street.

“I didn’t realize it was already this late.” she glanced towards Yousef who echoed her thoughts as if he recognized the surprise in her face. He bounced the ball, approaching the bench nearby before sitting down on it, looking at her expectantly. The exhaustion that had accumulated after playing for a good portion of the day finally caught up to her as she sat down beside him, shoulders sagging.

"Wow I can’t believe I managed to tire out Sana ‘God’s gift to basketball’ Bakkoush, I guess that title belongs to me now right?” Sana glared at him, softening at the twinkle in his eyes and lilt of his lips. Had he always been this good looking?

“Don’t get too confident, I went easy on you today. Should’ve caught me a few hours before you did.” she said. He gazed at her, with a mixture of awe and something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Growing shyer under his unrelenting stare, she looked away, brushing at the imaginary dirt on her knees. They sat for a while, waiting until their breaths became steady while Sana’s heart thumped on erratically.

“You’ve been here the whole day?” he questioned, eyes widening at the sheer idea. She turned to look at him in his tired state, a result of only a fraction of the time she had spent on the court, amused. Yousef had removed his bandana to wipe at the sweat on his neck, the hair previously swept away from his face now falling around to frame it. The stubble on his chin was somehow more pronounced in the dark, causing him to look older, more mature. Sana who had grown accustomed to seeing Yousef as she grew up simply as one of Elias’s annoying friends was assessing him the same way her friends would evaluate potential hookups and boyfriends. It should have felt odd and a little strange considering she had always considered the boys as extensions of Elias himself, but suddenly Yousef wasn’t Elias’s friend anymore.

Yousef was just a boy, looking at her in a way she realized she had always yearned to be looked at, and her, just a girl hopelessly trying not to reciprocate.

After a few beats, it occurred to Sana that she hadn’t responded to his previous remark. She grabbed the ball out of his hands and started bouncing it next to her casually, hoping that it would calm her down.

“Some people binge watch TV, others nap while someone else might find solace in their friends and family,” she paused, resting the ball in her lap before continuing. “For me, playing basketball is how I relax. Anything could be happening, there can be countless problems in my life and everything might be shit, but when I’m on the court it’s just me, and the only thing that matters is whether or not I can make the next basket, and if I can’t make it once, I can just keep trying until I do.” she tilted her face to meet his eyes when he didn’t respond only to be met with the same look she had been avoiding.

“I can understand that.” he murmured softly. They stared at one another, neither moving, both afraid to break the spell that had lulled them into a state of perpetual contentment. In the end, he walked her back home despite Sana’s insistence on going alone. He remarked that he was supposed to meet up with Elias anyway. Of course it was Elias who he came for she scolded herself before she could allow her disappointment at the thought to show on her face.

“Today was nice.” Yousef had  stopped abruptly in front of the Bakkoush residence before they climbed on the stairs leading up to the house. “I’m glad I bumped into you.”

"I had a good time too.” Sana replied. Waiting for the other person to say something, both stood in silence, Yousef shuffling his feet nervously and Sana glancing around, not sure where to look. Finally, he cleared his throat and began to speak again.

“We shoul-” he was cut off by sound of the front door to Sana’s house opening and laughter disrupting the moment, startling them both.

"Yousef! My man there you are! What took you so long?”

Elias looked between his friend and sister suspiciously. Sana became aware of their proximity and how it all probably looked to her brother who had interrupted. Before he could remark on their closeness, Yousef interjected.

“Sorry I was running late when I bumped into Sana on her way home.” Sana, simultaneously relieved and saddened that Yousef had turned their night together into a simple coincidence, glanced at Elias who seemed satisfied with the explanation. He wrapped an arm around his friend dragging him inside and filling him in on what he missed. Yousef looked back at her apologetically, holding her gaze until he had disappeared from Sana’s sight. She entered her house shortly after, kissing her dad on the cheek and saying hi to her mom, immediately rushing to her bedroom lest she encounter one of the boys.

The first time she realized she may have feelings for Yousef was the first time she found herself wondering if maybe Nora Ephron was onto something. It was the first time she considered Yousef as a man and not a boy Elias happened to be friends with. It was the first time she felt that maybe her girlfriends were justified in their hopeless yearning regarding boys that were statistically likely to end up breaking their hearts anyway.

It was the first time she found herself alone with Yousef, but it definitely wouldn’t be the last.


	2. evolution

ii. (2017-04-27 16:45)

“…tural selection is one of the basic mechanisms of evolution, along with mutation, migration, and genetic drift. Darwin’s grand idea of evolution by natural selection is relativel…”

Sana mindlessly read through the passages in her textbook, trying to understand the highlighted concepts before divulging into the details and diagrams she had scrawled in her notebook during class. Evolution, which just so happened to be her least favourite unit, was the main topic of next week’s midterm. Knowing that she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Isak unless she managed at least a 5, she pushed herself to power through the last paragraph before taking a well deserved break.

Generally her school work didn’t leave the confines of her bedroom within the house. However, her mother entrusted her with watching over dinner for tonight, causing Sana to set up a study space downstairs on the kitchen dining table. She managed to get an hour’s worth solid perusal of her biology textbook’s chapter on evolution, completing two lines of her review notes before giving up in favour of browsing her timeline and watching old Kardashian videos on Youtube. When Kim’s exaggerated crying proved to be unbearable, she switched back to her homework. As she started to review the section on natural selection for the fourth time, the steady thrum of music began to sound throughout the house, disturbing her rhythm. Irritated, she stood up and barged into the living room ready to tell Elias off.

“Elias! Turn down the music I’m trying to study!” she yelled, only to see a figure that definitely wasn’t Elias jump from her voice. He looked at her guiltily, turning the knob on the speaker until the music lowered to a steady hum in the background.

“Ah… Sorry Sana, I didn’t realize you were home.” Yousef said apologetically. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at disturbing her.

“No it’s okay.” she reassured him quickly. “Sorry for snapping. I thought you were Elias. He knows I have a midterm coming up soon.” Sana looked around the room, realizing he wasn’t even there to begin with. “Where is he anyway?”

“He said he’d be back soon. Something about your mom asking him to pick up something from the grocery store? Mutta’s around somewhere but Mikael and Adam went with him.”

“Oh.” she paused, not knowing whether to continue. While conversation with Yousef was significantly more easygoing than it had been prior to their impromptu basketball game months back, her crush didn’t allow for it to flow as easily as she would have liked.

“Do you need help? I could quiz you if you wanted me to?” Yousef asked hopefully, picking up on her unsureness.

“Won’t Mutta feel left out?” she joked, trying to keep her tone light. The times where she found herself alone with Yousef were fleeting and sparse. His offer to help her study would be the first time they found themselves in a situation exclusively together, not stemming from a coincidence.

“I’m sure he’ll find some way to keep himself entertained.” he said jokingly. “Come on, I’ll help you.” Sana led him towards the kitchen, sitting down at the table laden with open books and uncapped pens. Yousef pulled up the chair beside her and peeked at her laptop screen, where the proof alluding to how she wasn’t strictly studying remained open.

“Studying hard I see.” he teased. She scoffed playfully, quickly closing the tabs before he could further jab at her.

“The most effective way to study is to take several breaks in between to allow the information to absorb better!”

“Yes, and I’m sure Adam Saleh vlogs are great study aids for…” he trailed off. “What are you studying for anyway?” Sana pointed to the chapter open on the table, grimacing after noticing that she hadn’t gotten nearly as far as she wanted to be at this point during the day.

“Evolution, mostly Darwin’s theories.”

“Well, it looks like this is your lucky day,” Sana looked at him curiously as a knowing grin formed on his face. “I happen to know everything there is about evolution. That was my favourite chapter back in high school.” she stared at him disbelievingly.

“What? Don’t look so shocked!” he sighed, noting that her facial expression stayed more or less the same. “Alright, let’s go. I’m going to make sure you ace this midterm if only to boost my ego after you shattered it.”

An hour and a half of back and forth was all the convincing Sana needed. Yousef really seemed to have a grasp on the material he claimed to be an expert in. Within minutes he had explained the theories that had stumped her for countless classes, weaving lessons with thinly veiled analogies, using anecdotes that not only made her laugh, but were simple enough to reduce the even the most complex thoughts to comprehensible factoids she could easily commit to memory for the test.

“Does it make sense?” she looked up from her notes, Yousef waiting expectantly for her response, eyebrows raised and demeanour almost anxious. She started at him blankly for a few seconds before breaking out into smile.

“Yeah it does. You weren’t lying about knowing your stuff.” he gave her a smug look, satisfied at the response.

“Well, as long as it helped.”

They sat in comfortable silence, Sana scribbling notes in her book while Yousef scrolled mindlessly through his phone. When her hand started cramping, she let her thoughts wander for a bit, thinking out loud without even noticing at first.

“Don’t you think the idea of natural selection is kind of harsh?” Yousef peered up from his phone at her declaration.

“What do you mean?” Sana put down her pen, closing it between the pages of her textbook so she could flip back to it when she resumed studying.

“I mean the idea that only those who have adapted to their environment enough will get the chance to survive.” Yousef put away his phone, turning his body toward her as he looked at her thoughtfully, waiting for her to finish. “I think it’s unfair, really. Isn’t the fact that a living thing existing in the first place enough for it to have a fair chance at life? Why should it not be able to prosper just because it’s different from others like it?”

“You’re right. It’s not fair.” he agreed. She expected him to laugh at her naivety or chide her for being childish. “It’s not fair that some of us don’t get the same opportunities as others.” he added on before continuing, “However, I think at the end of the day unfairness is the price we have to pay to get that chance at existing. Not all of us will make it, but isn’t a shot at making it better than nothing?”

She mulled over his statement, allowing the words to sink in. Yousef had taken her proposition out of biological context and presented it to her in a way that made sense. It made absolute, complete, perfect sense, and yet,

“I know, you’re right.” she admitted, “It’s not an ideal world. But I still think that if something, or someone for that matter exists, it exists for a reason. Like it’s there for some bigger purpose beyond just being.” she sighed frustrated. “Sorry. I don’t know why I keep going on about this.” he reached his hand out, fingertips barely brushing her own as they ghosted over them. As if he could assure her that she wasn’t being ridiculous with his touch, convince her that she wasn’t being foolish for thinking what she thought.

“You’re right, it’s not an ideal world.” he started, looking away from their hands and directly at her instead, “For some reason though, I think that right now it’s pretty close to it.”

She met his eyes, stunned by his revelation. He looked at her as if trying to convey all the thoughts in his head simply through his gaze, a feat Sana would have dismissed without hesitation if she hadn’t been subject to its intensity firsthand. Gulping, she opened her mouth to respond.

“Yousef! There you are! What the hell man I’ve literally been sitting in the living room alone the whole time because I thought you left with the other guys.” Mutasim entered the kitchen boisterously, Yousef quickly pulling his hand away from Sana in case he noticed. His friend was ready to whisk him away until he registered Sana’s presence. “Sana you’re here too?! Oh my god guys how could you leave me to wallow on my own while you partied it up with…” he drew his attention towards the pile of study material littering their surroundings, making a face as it occurred to him what had been going on, “…biology. Okay. Never mind. Maybe it’s a good thing I wasn’t here to step in on whatever stimulating conversations were going on.”

“I’m sure you would have provided some valuable input on the subject Mutta.” Sana replied playfully, attempting to calm the heart that might beat right out of her chest any second. The connotation of Yousef’s confession lingered in the air, refusing to release its handle on her. She spared a glance at Yousef, who looked equally disappointed and relieved as she felt by his friend’s interruption. Mutasim laughed as he pulled up a chair beside the pair, beginning a discussion about some movie he watched over the weekend, effectively putting an end to whatever might have transpired had he not interrupted when he did.

The second time Sana found herself alone with Yousef wasn’t a coincidence. Calling it fate would have reduced it to something out of their control, a happening based on pure luck versus a legitimate desire to be with each other. The second time they were alone together was because they both wanted it, much like the third, the fourth and countless times after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t taken science since high school and whatever knowledge of bio i had has been buried within the confines of my brain underneath all the economics/business courses i’ve been taking for the past 2 years lol. in addition to not knowing much about the norwegian hs curriculum beyond a quick google search, please bear in mind i have no idea how complicated these concepts are as they get taught in class so im just gonna gloss over them. evolution was my least favourite unit in bio as well so i thought i’d just go with it for this. sana i guess might be slightly ooc but im trying my hardest to stay true to her character as depicted in the show bc that is the sana that i fell in love with.  
> p.s. since this is already written, I'm going to revise and post the rest of the chapters within the next couple of hours


	3. iftar

iii. (2017-06-17 22:30)

“Sana! Are you home? Set four extra plates at the table please!” Sana was greeted by her mother’s voice as she stepped inside the house after a particularly long study session with Isak at his place. With Even working a longer than usual shift, they worked swiftly save for the occasional disruption in the form of an Instagram notification or a text from one of the girls in their group chat. By the time she departed the duo’s apartment, her brain was effectively reduced to mush. She was convinced that the sole reason she managed to navigate her way back were the constant pangs of hunger serving as a reminder of the warm meal awaiting back at home. Slipping her shoes off, she entered the kitchen to find her mom placing the final touches on the meal for tonight and her dad washing the dishes that had gathered in a large pile within the sink during the process. Greeting them with a quick hello, Sana responded to her mother’s initial request.

“Why? Did you invite people over?” Mama Bakkoush looked up from her handiwork to answer.

“Elias’s friends still haven’t left so I told them to stay and break the fast with us.”

“Oh.” Elias’s friends. Including Yousef.

“Okay sure. I’ll be down in a second.” she affirmed, heading upstairs to change. She pulled on the comfy sweater hanging at the back of her bedroom door and a pair of loose track pants that she usually wore around the house. A few weeks ago she may have put in some extra effort knowing that Yousef would be around, but whereas a few weeks ago she might have applied an extra touch of lipstick or wrapped her hijab in a way she knew would accentuate her cheekbones best, today she simply wiped off the remainder of patchy colour from her lips and draped her scarf loosely around her face to prevent the headache she knew she’d have by the end of the night. Not even bothering to spare a glance at the mirror, she made her way down to the table where everyone had already seated themselves, leaving an empty spot right next to the one person she couldn’t bear to look at.

Figures.

Murmuring a quick greeting to the table, she sat down next to Yousef, his arm grazing hers. It was ridiculous the effect he had on her, simply by being there. Trying her best to ignore him, she tried to think of anything in that moment that would distract her. She remembered a game she made up when she was younger to entertain herself during dinner parties where adults were lost in their grown up conversations and Elias abandoned her in favour of the other boys his age. A simple game, consisting of her going around the table and trying to decipher the thoughts of the people sitting at it. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to see.

The few minutes right before iftar were always the worst. Tense silence permeated the air during the final stretch of the impossibly long fasts, a time possibly harder to endure than the fasts themselves. With the arduous day spent lacking food or water winding to a close, only a series of revolutions around the clock barring themselves from quenching the thirst accumulated in their throats and the hunger gnawing at their stomachs, there wasn’t much to do but sit in silence and pray. She looked around the table, at her parents who bowed their heads murmuring prayers she had memorized by heart under their breath, a stark contrast from Mikael and Adam who were exchanging glances and trying not to laugh at whatever dumb idea had probably crossed both their minds at the moment. Elias sat pensively, shuffling the food around in his plate ready to shove it in his mouth as soon as the time came, while Mutta cleared his throat and checked his watch every so often.

Finally she glimpsed at Yousef, his head bent down like her parents, probably more out of respect versus how it was intended to be. His stare was blank, hands folded in front of his mouth as he focused on nothing in particular. When he noticed her gaze on him, he immediately directed his previously vacant stare her way, subtly as possible to ensure no one would become aware of his head tilting towards her. She looked away, just as her parents announced that it was time to eat.

The table erupted into laughter and cheer, substantially brighter than it had been minutes ago. Only two voices seemed noticeably absent from the chatter, but no one paid heed as they ate and drank, oblivious to the tension between the two table occupants seated next to one another. Between the jokes exchanged among the boys and compliments laden on Sana’s mother for the delicious meal, iftar wound to a close, her father getting up first for evening prayer. The boys took turns getting up after that, clearing their respective dishes on the table and heading towards the living room to pray together before they left for a late night gym session.

“Yousef go ahead and join the rest of them! Sana and I can finish up here.” Sana’s mom urged Yousef. Sana looked at him, curious as to how he would get out of it. Yousef cleared his throat awkwardly,

“No Mrs. B, let me do it. I don’t mind going after.” he glanced over at Sana, the corners of his lips inching slightly upwards, a smile blossoming. “I’ll help Sana clean up.” Yousef’s words caused her head to snap towards him in bewilderment, her mother not suspecting a thing as she praised him for his consideration. The latter wiped her hands with a paper towel and left to pray, leaving the pair alone at the table.

Yousef stood up first, gathering the dishes closest to him and arranging them in a pile.

“Aren’t you going to help?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at her as he walked towards the sink, “I’ll wash and you can dry?” Yousef called out, his back facing her as he turned on the faucet.

Sana, still flustered at the prospect of being in the same room as Yousef without anyone there to serve as a buffer, stood up noisily, almost knocking over a glass in the process. Collecting herself before he could notice her restlessness, she gathered the plates and silverware remaining on the table. Placing the kitchenware where the water streamed down, she shifted over beside Yousef, keeping her distance enough so that there was several inches between the two.

It was strangely reminiscent of the day he took it upon himself to teach Sana the correct way to peel carrots. The sounds of quiet laughter and secret glances embodying unspoken promises and hope. Promises that the moment was for real, hope for instances like it in the future. The sensation of Yousef’s fingers as he passed the peeler between them sending tingles down her back, his watchful gaze appraising her ever present and just as tangible even when she couldn’t see it.

Now, they passed dishes wordlessly between them, Sana minimizing contact wherever she could. From the corner of her eye, she could see him attempt to open his mouth once in a while to say something, anything to rid the awkwardness enveloping them, only for him to think better of it and shut it again. A steady pattern of washing and drying developed, their movements becoming automatic as they worked. As Sana dried the last dish, Yousef shut off the tap, turning towards her decisively.

“Sana, I-”

She took the dish in her hands and quickly placed it on the drying rack, the plate clanging against the metal as it fell into place.

“I should go pray. Thanks for the help.” Sana rushed out and upstairs before any confrontation could take place, leaving a perplexed Yousef in her wake. She entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaning her back against it and taking a deep breath. Sneaking a peek at herself in the mirror, she was dismayed at the flush overcoming her cheeks. Had she been like that the whole time downstairs?

Forcing herself to stand upright, she removed her hijab and began to perform her wudu*, knowing that praying would center her as it had done countless times in the past. The ritual calmed her down, the red in her face fading by its contact with a third splash of water, her mind no longer muddled and her heart pacing at a normal rate once more. After patting her face dry, she slung the hood attached to her sweater over her head, exiting the bathroom before walking face first into a hard body. She reeled backwards, irritated and prepared to lash out, the words in her throat dying when it registered who it was.

She sidestepped to give Yousef enough space to enter and for her to simultaneously leave, only for him to go in the same direction. The cycle repeated itself numerous times before she gave up, picking up on the fact that he was doing this on purpose.

“Hi…” he said cautiously, trying to make eye contact with her. Sana kept her eyes glued to the ground, afraid of her reaction if they met with his.

“Hi.” she responded tersely. She looked up at him when he stood silent. “Did you need something or…?”

“Can we talk?” he pleaded, his voice laced with desperation.

“About what, Yousef?” she asked exasperatedly. When he didn’t respond, Sana took it as a cue to leave, her patience wearing thin. She was stopped abruptly by his hand reaching out to stop her, grasping at her arm and pulling her back just enough so that it wouldn’t hurt her. She glared at him, Yousef’s own expression matching hers in stride.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” he whispered harshly. The frustration in his voice was evident. Sana recognized it easily because it was the same way she had felt regarding their situation for as long as she could remember. Suddenly, a burst of anger coursed through her. How dare he get mad when he was the catalyst to the predicament they were in?

“No, Yousef I don’t,” she fired back, “But that’s how you like keeping it don’t you? Speaking in code and half truths, so that even when someone wants to understand you can get angry with them when they don’t.”

“What are you talking about?” he said incredulously, “You’re the one who unfriended me on Facebook and acted like I didn’t exist after dropping Elias off at Noora’s place!”

The utterance of Noora’s name caused her to flinch. Recovering quickly, she injected as much venom possible in her voice before replying.

“So you took that as an invitation to kiss her Syng the week after?” Yousef had the audacity to look stunned as she brought it up.

“I…I didn’t know you saw that.” Sana let out a sardonic laugh at his words before he rushed in to explain further, “No! No… that’s, that’s not what I meant.” she waited for him to continue. He exhaled, trying to gather his thoughts before proceeding.

“It didn’t mean anything. She was there and so was I and it just… it kind of just happened.”

After witnessing the kiss between one of her best friends and the guy she had a crush on, Sana had prepared herself for whatever explanation either of them would provide her with. She was willing to accept that they had somehow started liking one another and chose to pursue it, regardless of what it meant for her. She was used to it, sacrificing her happiness for others, and usually it was okay in the end anyway.

But for some reason, Yousef’s admission that it meant nothing, that it was purely out of whim versus genuine feelings on his part made her feel worse than any undying confession of love for Noora would have.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Yousef.” Sana whispered. “It’s not like we were dating or something.” He looked at her guiltily, half wishing she had just exploded on him instead of reacting like this.

“I have to go.” she announced, blinking away the few tears that had begun to form in her eyes and started walking towards the safety of her room before realizing Yousef was still holding onto her arm. His grip had gone lax enough for her to forget its presence, but not enough for her to wriggle away without his cooperation. She looked at him, silently pleading to let her go. He faltered, noticing the lone tear that escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, stopping at the curve of her cupid’s bow. Slowly, he lifted his free arm up, using his thumb to softly brush it away. Sana’s eyes closed briefly at the contact, allowing herself to stop over analyzing for a few seconds and just simply being.

“Okay.” he relented, reluctantly letting her arm go. Still somewhat dazed, Sana hastily crossed the hallway and went to her room, closing the door firmly behind her.

The third time Yousef managed to break her heart couldn’t be blamed entirely on him. She knew hoping for a life where the two of them existed together in the ways she wanted was fruitless. If it wasn’t for his admission of leaving his faith, it would have been the kiss he and Noora shared at Syng that she witnessed hopelessly from afar. Yet, for some stupid, stupid reason, its justification not making sense to even her own love stricken mind, somewhere buried underneath the sense of rational thought that she valued more than anything else, the minuscule possibility of a future with Yousef thrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background on iftar:  
> iftar is simply the meal eaten at the end of a fast during ramadan. traditions vary based on culture but at its core it’s generally the same for everyone. it’s not uncommon for friends and family to congregate together which is why I thought it was apt to have the boys over. the prayer thing at the table is pretty informal, i’m actually not sure if everyone does it or it’s just a thing my family does. i guess you can liken it to grace but it’s done individually and silently. the prayer following iftar is magrhib, or evening prayer. it’s one of the mandatory 5 prayers so it’s not just a ramadan thing but since it’s prayed during sunset when the fast also breaks it’s usually done immediately after iftar is consumed. i’d be happy to clarify anything else if it wasn’t clear enough  
> I do the gym thing pretty often during ramadan bc you cant really go while you’re fasting. sometimes i’d go alone and sometimes with friends. it’s a great way to stay fresh and definitely helps with the tiredness  
> *wudu - simple cleansing procedure done before prayer


	4. graduation

iv. (2018-07-02 21:57)

“…to us, and to our futures, wherever the hell we end up!” Eva cheered.

“Skål!” chorused the crowd of teenagers, toasting their glasses with one another. Sana raised her can of Fanta, clinking it with Even’s, who was probably the only other sober person at the event, and Chris’s beer bottle that was on the verge of slipping from her fingers. Sana pried it gently out of her hands, setting it down on the table in front of them. Leaving her friend and drink under Even’s supervision, she went to use the bathroom, kicking out the boys smoking weed in the bathtub and locking the door behind her.

Eva’s parties were known to get wild. With her mother barely being around for the majority of the year, hers was the default house for whatever bash the girls planned on throwing throughout their time at Nissen. Their graduation party was no exception. The ceremony belonged to the parents, but this was for them. Three years of what seemed like endless projects, assignments and exams came to an abrupt close all too soon, their respective complaints reduced to nostalgic feelings of a time where the worries associated with them now seemed so much less important than what they had. On the precipice of adulthood, it was fitting that they transitioned with one final extravagant bash, trumping every single one they had attended before it. Sana, despite not getting as shitfaced as the rest of the partygoers for obvious reasons, savoured these moments. She knew that within the following months, save for Isak and Noora who would be attending the same university as her, these were faces she’d probably never see again, at the very least not as often as she did now.

Adjusting her scarf, shoving the wisps of hair that had fallen out around the sides, she returned to her spot by the couch where she left her drink and friends, now replaced by a snapback clad figure she knew all too well.

After their heated confrontation during iftar last year, things had never really returned to normal between her and Yousef. Their conversations were less stunted, and his easygoing nature was back unless hindered by the occasional awkwardness they would experience if they found themselves alone. However, with him constantly working at the kindergarten and her focusing strictly on school, determined to get the 6s she needed to get into her dream university, she barely had time to think about Yousef and what had happened between them, or rather what hadn’t.

Now he was here, school was over, and with nothing else preoccupying her mind, Sana wasn’t sure she could handle facing him. She sought out a detour that allow her to avoid walking past his line of vision, only for him to spot her before she could even attempt an escape. Grinning, he waved her over to the empty spot beside him.

“Hi!” he said pleasantly surprised, as if he was the one who should be confused at the prospect of Sana attending a party for graduating students from her own school.

“Hi.” Sana responded as she approached him, “Where are the other the guys?” she asked suspiciously. Whatever reason he had for being there, it was almost guaranteed the rest of the boys would have joined him after hearing the words “Eva’s house” and “party” used in the same sentence.

“Oh, they’re around somewhere.” Yousef said dismissively, “Adam said Eva invited him over. Told the rest of us to tag along too.” he quickly amended, as if he had already rehearsed what to say in case she questioned their presence at a Nissen graduation party. She sat down beside him, leaving a reasonable amount of space empty beside him. Yousef passed her an unopened can of soda, what felt like her tenth one last night but she opened anyway, taking a sip out of his own.

“So…” he said after a beat, “Elias told us you got into UiO.”

“Yeah.” Sana confirmed smiling, “For biosciences.”

“That’s really great Sana.” he said encouragingly, “I’m so happy for you.” Yousef gave her a bright smile, one she couldn’t help but return.

“Thanks.” she replied softly. A drunk couple plopped themselves on the couch in the gap Sana had placed strategically between them, proceeding to make out as if they weren’t even there. Yousef peered over the duo, gesturing with his head towards the far end of the hallway illuminated by the sole source of light inside the house. She contemplated his invitation, looking around the room for an excuse to not be alone with him. Her efforts were in naught however, when she realized to her dismay that all of her so called friends seemed otherwise occupied. Noora was in the midst of a heated debate with Jonas of all people, Chris and Vilde pouting for selfies that she knew would flood her Instagram feed soon enough, Isak clinging to an overwhelmed Even, and Eva was nowhere to be found. She shifted her gaze back to Yousef, who was patiently awaiting for a response. Reluctantly, she stood and followed him, avoiding her drunk peers who seemed to lose all sense of direction in their inebriated states.

They walked into the kitchen, the lights blaringly ostentatious in contrast to the darkness from the living room they were previously occupying and its surrounding areas. Sana blinked a couple of times, eyes refocusing after a couple of seconds. She walked over to the cupboard, abandoning her drink in favour of a clean glass from that she filled with tap water. Yousef followed suit, leaning against the counter and observing her quietly. Before either one of them could speak, Eva burst into the room, immediately walking over to the pair when she noticed them.

“Yousef!” she cried, “You made it!” Eva gave him a hug, clinging as he patted her back awkwardly.

“Great to see you Eva.” he replied with a laugh.

“Sana! You’re here too!” she wrapped an arm around Sana, the other one still holding on to Yousef. “Isn’t this so great! We’re finally graduating, and we’re all here together!” Eva declared, punctuating each phrase with a shift of her head between the two people in her grasp. Suddenly, her grip went lax around their shoulders, head lolling as she passed out. The pair regained their balance, adjusting their friend in a way that would allow them to guide her upstairs to the comfort of her bedroom. Sana navigated the trio past the throngs of drunk teenagers, eventually reaching Eva’s room upstairs and plopping her on the unmade bed, probably occupied not long before they entered. Yousef and Sana stood up, exchanging glances and laughing softly, reminded of the day when almost the same scenario had transpired except it had been Elias dangling from their shoulders as they basically carried him to the kollective.

“Wow, déjà vu.” he said jokingly.

“Yeah.” Sana agreed, still in disbelief over the familiarity of the situation. Eva made a noise, a cross between a grumble and a moan, cutting through the hushed atmosphere. Sana, startled by the disruption jumped, grabbing onto the first thing she made contact with, coincidentally being Yousef. He didn’t hesitate to put his arm around her, if anything based on pure reflex, unintentionally pulling her closer.

Sana’s eyes wandered up, tracing the contours of his face, ones she had become all too familiar with after looking through his Facebook pictures until she had them committed to memory. Her gaze continued to drink him in, forgetting about the distance she had carefully forged between them, landing on his eyes that were staring pointedly at her lips. He leaned forward, slightly enough so that she could back out, but enough so that his intentions were obvious. Quickly, she turned her head away.

“I can’t.” he looked stunned, not because of her rejection, but more of the fact that she had to reject him in the first place.

“You’re right.” Yousef said immediately, “I’m- I’m sorry.” he released her from his arms, to her relief just as much as her disappointment.

“It’s okay.”

“No, no. It’s not okay.” Yousef ran a hand through his hair, frustration evident in the way it shook before returning to its position at his side away from her, “I shouldn’t have overstepped.” his gaze shifted to the ground, afraid of her reaction.

“I didn’t exactly discourage you.” she offered half-heartedly. It was true. If her instincts hadn’t kicked in last minute, the repercussions of her actions had she let Yousef do what they both wanted not flashing in her mind during a brief awakening of sorts, Sana knew she wouldn’t have done anything to prevent it.

“Still,” Yousef started, “I should’ve known better.” he repeated. He took a couple steps backward, sitting on the empty side of Eva’s bed. Sana, unsure of what to do, fidgeted momentarily but joined him in the end, leaving space between them like she had when they met at the beginning of the party.

“Do you think things might have been different?” he wondered out loud, breaking the silence. Sana assessed him questioningly. Yousef’s demeanour was subdued, his query ringing in Sana’s ear long after he said it out loud. Taking a breath, he looked up at her, gaze penetrating Sana, as if he concentrated enough he’d be able to decipher exactly what she was thinking, “I mean- do you think if I was still, you know, Muslim…”

“Maybe.” Sana interjected before he could finish his thought, before she could lose her momentum and answer with some sort of bullshit lie about how they were inherently different, they wouldn’t work out regardless of whether they shared the same religion or not when they lacked similarities in everything else, lies upon lies that would hurt at first but eventually end up benefiting them more than reassurances otherwise. Sana could have lied, should have lied, but she was tired of lies and how they chipped away a piece of her resolve every time she uttered them. She was exhausted of pretending that her feelings weren’t real, that she wasn’t hurting when in reality the mere mention of Yousef even a year after their fall out scratched at scars etched deep in her heart that refused to go away.

“Elias reassured me countless times you know, when he realized I had a crush on you,” the term felt too childish in reference to the scope of what she had felt for Yousef, not encompassing the intensity of the feelings she hadn’t dared to say out loud until that moment. Yet, she persevered, trying hard to not let the way Yousef’s jaw slacked almost imperceptibly at her words distract her before she could finish, “That you were more Muslim than any other guy he knew. I never doubted that.”

He gulped, surprised at her admission, before recomposing himself.

“Then why…” he trailed off, choosing his words carefully as he continued, taking a step closer to her to emphasize them further, “Why did you let me believe it was just me? Why did you blow me off when I tried- why didn’t you give us a chance when we both felt the same way?” Yousef blurted out in one breath, his tone accusing.

“Because!” she shot back defensively, “It wouldn’t have made a difference Yousef! As much as we both wanted it to not matter you knew it did.”

“Do you really believe that?” he asked desperately, “I would have done anything to give us a solid chance, even if it meant believing in something I didn’t believe in.”

“I know you would have.” Sana sighed, knowing he meant every word of what he said. “But I couldn’t let you. Not when I know how much my faith means to me. I would never ask you to change who you are, just like I know you wouldn’t ask me either.” she slipped the last bit in at the end when it looked like he was prepared to argue against her point. He stilled at that, the comparison effectively stumping him.

“You’re right.” Yousef admitted dejectedly, “As usual.” he supplemented, cracking a sad smile, letting her know he was okay. Eva, who perhaps even in her unconscious state somehow picked up on the mood, chose that second to throw up all over her sheets, groaning afterwards.

“Ugh,” wiping at her mouth clumsily, “What happened?” she asked blearily, looking at Sana.

“You drank your body weight in alcohol, that’s what happened.” Sana chided at her gently. “Yousef and I carried you up here.” At the sound of his name, Eva finally registered his presence, blushing as she murmured a quick greeting and sank into her bed out of embarrassment.

“I should get going anyway. Thanks for the invite Eva.” Yousef said, a secret look passing between the two of them before he turned towards Sana, settling on a short “Bye Sana.”, leaving a flustered Eva and a heartbroken Sana behind. Sana, who would recount their conversation for days to come, pouring over everything that was said and convincing herself that what had occurred was for the best.

She doesn’t remember the first time Yousef made her smile, nor can she pinpoint the last. What she does remember is how it made her feel, and maybe it was how he made her feel when she was happiest that caused her sadness because of him to affect her even more.

The next day, she walks into her room after crashing at Eva’s following the party to discover a note accompanied by a handpicked bouquet, already arranged in a vase sitting on her vanity. Bluebells.

* * *

 

_To the best maybe I’ve stumbled upon in this life, and the only one I’ll regret not having a chance to change into a sure thing. You deserve everything good in this world, and all the other worlds that may exist._

__

Yours,

__

_Yousef_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i sincerely doubt sana would allow things to get as intimate with yousef as they did here. however this is a fanfic and while i want to be as true to the characters as possible, i did want to deviate just a bit. i hope it’s not too unrealistic
> 
> i’m conveniently choosing to ignore plot points such as the whole even/yousef/mikael and bus drama ongoing in the show that within the timeline of this story has long passed (and hopefully been resolved). mostly bc i have no clue how to acknowledge it and also bc it stresses me out too much lol.
> 
> this was written long before 4x09 (I believe around 4x07ish) so it's my canon divergent take on the story post hiatus. last chapter will hopefully be up soon


	5. wedding

v. (2025-06-20 17:30)

“Sana over here!” Sana twirled around where Chris had called out to her. Before she could protest, the latter quickly snapped a candid shot using her phone. The girls and Isak were all crowded in the room provided by the wedding venue for the bride to get ready in. Almost two hours had flown by in the chaos of Sana’s dress refusing to cooperate, selfies being taken every so often, and Isak grumbling over the fact that he was the sole guy present, only for him to smile softly when Sana reminded him she needed her best bud there on one of the most important days of her life. A knock on the door came in the midst of a group selfie causing them all to jump and effectively ruin any semblance of a proper picture. Even stood outside sheepishly when faced with a room full of glares.

“Sorry guys, didn’t mean to interrupt.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Sana they’re waiting for you outside. Your fiance’s starting to get a bit antsy.” Isak took his declaration as a cue to stand up and be the first of the group to head out.

“Congrats Sana.” he gave her a quick side hug, interlacing his fingers with Even’s and walking over to the reception area. The rest of the girls rushed to envelop Sana in one last group hug and laid several kisses on her cheeks before joining them. Sana sat in solace for a moment, savouring the lapse of noise knowing she would have to face its opposite head on shortly. She allowed her gaze to drift around the room, not fully believing she was sitting in her wedding dress on her wedding day, about to start the next chapter of her life. Her eyes landed on the necklace strewn across the vanity, something she had meant to ask Noora to put on her before Even came. She picked it up, struggling with the clasp that refused to attach itself to the other end of the necklace.

“Hey.” Sana looked up from the necklace, the voice interrupting just before she could throw the frustrating piece of jewellery across the room. Conjuring up what she hoped was a disapproving glare following her initial surprise, she looked at Yousef leaning against the doorframe of the room, grinning at her mischievously. 

She wonders later on why it didn’t occur to her the reason he was even there to begin with, especially considering the ceremony would start soon. The black suit he donned was the only physical thing differentiating him from the Yousef she had grown loving. He still had the same floppy hair, his signature smirk that she would spend nights evaluating the meaning behind when she was younger, and the dimple in his chin accompanying it.

He was the same Yousef except he wasn’t.

She recalled the period where the only greetings they exchanged were out of obligations, strained smiles and polite hellos, enough to ensure no suspicions of a fallout from their friends and family, but also enough to serve as a painful reminder of what could have been. 

Now he stares at her, with an unbridled contentment that she was having trouble not reflecting with her own expressions.

“You shouldn’t be back here you know.” she said disapprovingly, a smile threatening to make an appearance.

“You shouldn’t be back here you know.” he retorted mockingly, causing her to giggle and hastily cover it up with a cough. Laughing at her unsuccessful attempt, Yousef propped himself away from the door, making his way into the room whilst gesturing towards the necklace.

“Let me do it,” he said, holding his hands out towards her own. “No one should have to struggle this much on their wedding day.” 

She hesitated a moment, hands slack and seemingly unable to move from their stationary position. Sana looked from the necklace to Yousef, his calm gaze steady and reassuring. Before she could think twice, she passed it over and waited.

“Turn around.” he said softly. Sana obliged, turning so that she was once again facing the mirror where she could see Yousef’s brow scrunching in concentration, focusing on getting the impossible clasp to hook and secure the necklace. He bowed his head near Sana’s in order to reach her height, the feeling of his breath brushing against her neck ever so slightly barely registering until the necklace was clasped and his hands still hadn’t left her. His fingers toyed with the necklace, refusing to abandon their position. Years had passed since she was a teenager, her life an accumulation of events that should have been able to prevent those feelings she had so badly wanted to rid herself from, feelings that were resurfacing from Yousef merely breathing the same air as her.

He looked into the mirror, their eyes meeting. For a moment she was back playing basketball with him as the sunset around them, she was in her living room bantering with him over biology and the meaning of life, eating iftar and minimizing any contact with him lest it give away what she was truly feeling, she was graduating and he was making promises of a tomorrow where the two of them could overcome anything, one that she could only dream of having. It was almost enough to make Sana forget everything she had believed, and for once just give in to what she wanted.

Almost.

Noting her discomfort, Yousef cleared his throat, stepping away. Sana turned around to face him, the moment dissipating as if it hadn’t even occurred. As if her heart hadn’t felt like it was trapped in a vice unable to beat for those few seconds he barely touched her. As if his breath hadn’t hitched in kind, or his hands weren’t slightly shaking as he brought them up to fasten the necklace he wished would have taken longer to figure out.

“You look beautiful.” Yousef murmured softly. She kept her eyes downcast briefly, lifting them up to search out his own when the silence was too much to bear. He smiled at her, sadly almost, before speaking again.

“I should head out. Don’t want to keep the guests waiting too long now do we?” he winked at her, turning to leave.

“Yousef wait,” Sana reached her arm out to grasp his. Yousef glanced back confusedly, as if wondering who had grabbed at it, even though there was only one possibility. Mustering all the courage she could, Sana pulled him closer, reached up on her tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was barely a peck, the feeling of her lips light as a feather on his rough cheek, but she found her eyes closing, savouring the moment before it slipped away like all the ones they seemed to share.

“Thank you” she whispered in his ear, lowering herself so that she was once again standing on the ground. What was she thanking him for exactly? The necklace? No it wasn’t just that.

The atmosphere filled with unspoken words of gratefulness, words she couldn’t say, didn’t know how to say. Thank you for challenging me in ways I had never been challenged before, thank you for understanding my boundaries and never pushing past them, thank you for being my friend, thank you for teaching me how to love and be loved,

Thank you for being my first love. A thought she never dared to say, even when it was revealed to be reciprocated. A thought she would probably never get to say out loud. But when she looked at Yousef’s wistful expression, she realized she wouldn’t have to. The man standing next to her understood the sentiment of her charged thank you because he felt exactly the same way.

And for Sana, this was enough. It was enough as she watched him leave the room to take his seat at a table reserved for her brother and closest friends, it was enough as she climbed the stairs leading to the stage where her fiancé sat awaiting her, smiling at her in a way that almost made her forget the person in the room who would probably always have a piece of her heart. It was enough as she said yes three times when the Imam asked her to confirm that she was fully accepting of the marriage they had congregated for, a marriage she thought might have been different if things hadn’t been the way they were. It was enough when Yousef made the briefest seconds of eye contact with her as she stepped into a sea of congratulations and well wishes, warming her heart when he smiled, no lingering traces of malice or regret.

 **Maybe** , she muses, in another life, Yousef would have been Muslim too. They would have met through Elias as they did in this life, exchanging heartfelt glances and shy banter before eventually ending up together. They would grow old with their children in Oslo, surrounded by friends and family. Sana would be the star surgeon at the local hospital while Yousef ran his own kindergarten located in the suburb where they lived. He would cheer her up after a surgery took a turn for the worse, she would indulge him as his eyes lit up in excitement over the antics of the schoolchildren under his care. During fights they would always make up before sleeping the night of, neither able to hold a grudge against each other for very long. He would hold Sana’s hand when they walked outside together, never missing an opportunity to touch her. She would sneak in kisses as they prepared breakfast in the morning for the kids, growing increasingly comfortable in regards to showing her affection for him as the days went on. Sana and Yousef, Yousef and Sana, the couple everyone envied and simultaneously adored, because there was only so much room for jealousy amidst so much love.

As Sana grasped her husband’s hand, his fingers softly stroking her own as they spoke to their guests, she stored those feelings into a small place of her heart, a place where they were sure to prosper. Except now those feelings would merely serve as one of the small pieces of her past that made her the person she was today.

The last time she would think of Yousef and feel like the world would collapse around her was when he showed up at her wedding, catching her at a time when she was alone, not unlike he had always managed to do in the past.  It was the last time the feelings she fought her hardest to fight back into the recesses of her mind would resurface, for it was the last time they would feel like a burden. The same emotions she had found cumbersome up until that point served as a foundation for love in her life that passed, existed and was yet to come. Love that would continue to build upon itself, strong and steady. They were feelings that Sana would recall fondly when she was old and reminisced over her teenage years, a period in her life where she loved, lost and learned to heal. 

* * *

 

**2016-09-12**

**ELIAS BAKKOUSH**

Elias: Hey I won’t be home until later than I thought. Sana is at the basketball  
court near the house so grab the keys from her if you get here early  
15:24

                                                                                                          Yousef: Will do  
                                                                                                                         15:26

Elias: How long are you going to be? The boys are all here  
18:00

                            Yousef: Sorry I got caught up in something. I’ll be there asap  
                                                                                                                          18:15

Elias: Hurry up!  
18:20

* * *

**2017-05-07**

****

****

* * *

**2017-06-17  
**

“Guys I’m just going to head up to my room and grab my phone. I’ll be right bac-”

“Elias! I have to use the bathroom. Just tell me where it is and I’ll get it for you.”

* * *

**2018-07-07**

****

****

* * *

**2025-06-20  
**

“Yousef, hey!”

“Hi Noora. You know the reception is that way right?”

“Yeah I know. I just forgot I told Sana I would help with her something before we were ushered out by Even. I’ll be back soon”

“Hey! Um actually, let me go check on her. They’re asking for you back there. Something about a group photo or whatever.”

“Uh okay… It’s the room on the right up ahead.”

“Thanks. See you in a bit.”

* * *

_ Do you believe in parallel universes? **Maybe,** in a parallel universe we are together. Thank you for liking me. Thank you for liking me all those years.” _

fin.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quote at the end is from tmovie ‘you are the apple of my eye’.  
> sorry  
> and thank you for reading!  
> +keep in mind i wrote this before 4x09 sooo i guess yousef and sana got their happy ending after all (i say even tho i'm anxious as hell about 4x10 lmao)  
> ++if the ending doesn’t make sense… basically if it sounded too convenient that yousef just happened to be around when sana was alone… it’s bc it was all orchestrated by him. he knew sana was playing basketball and was purposefully late meeting up with the boys, he’s not really well versed in evolution he just saw sana’s insta pic and researched accordingly, while im sure he’s a great friend he had ulterior motives when he went upstairs to get elias’ phone, he was the one who actually suggested going to the grad party after seeing the fb event and msging eva about it, and the last one explains itself i think. as bittersweet as it sounds, i think its somewhat satisfying to know that sana’s feelings were equally matched the whole time


End file.
